Just a Normal Day in Fairy Tail
by XxRosiexX666
Summary: Rogue and Sting leaves ST after the GMG, and they go join the #1 guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail. When the 3 ST members come for a visit, the guild is more than happy to have guests. When they leave their question is answered. First fic! don't go hard, slight rolu! WARNING: FLYING TABLES, CHAIRS AND PEOPLE!


**Rose: hello! 1st one and it will be directed as an one-shot, ok? *****_thinks to herself*(maybe i can add a pairing or_**** 2)**

**Rogue: ... why do i...why...WHY KAMI-SAMA!?**

**Rose: ...o..k.. that was weird...**

**Disclaimer: Check FT ch 324, if future Rogue isn't friends with future Lucy, it still ain't mine (****_hidoi yo, Mashima-sensei!_**

* * *

Normal POV

It was a rather sunny and hot day as we traveled through the forest, everything was quiet, even Sting, the usually cocky loud and arrogant kind of guy, was enjoying the scenery.

"hey Rogue," Sting broke the silence. "Yea?" "I... want...to join ...a guild again." "Come to think of it, I want to too."

So we asked our exceeds, and they somehow read our minds and Lector said, "I wanna join FAIRY TAIL!" "Fro wants to tooooo!"

We were shocked, how did they know?

Sting smiled"why not?" The exceeds cheered and said"YYYYYYYAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When we arrived at Magnolia, we were surprised that there were signs saying 'WELCOME BACK!' WE wondered at the same time _'why are these posters here?'_

They were even more surprised when the citizens of the city said hi's and hello's to them as if the were living there all their lives.

Okay, now they were beyond surprised, flabbergasted if you may, when they saw the oversized, stone, newly recovered Fairy Tail building.** (A/N:this is the 2nd Fairy Tail building, oh! and pretend Sabertooth was smaller than Fairy Tail!)**

Then, out of the doors flew out, 43 flying tables( still in tact), 87 flying chairs( same as before), 28 flying empty barrels, 93 cups filled with booze, 68 brooms, 48 fish which the 2 exceeds decided to eat, 58 spoons, 86 forks, 43 knives, 46 trays,33 floor boards, and a ...Lucy...Heartfilli...a? The Dragon Duo was soo busy fighting off the other things that they didn't even notice a certain blonde celestial spirit mage flying towards Rogue.

"KYAAAAAA WATCH OUT!" Now this time, Sting was soooo busy looking at the 2 collide, he didn't notice the 17 tables, 7 chairs, and 18 cups of liquid headed towards him. Lets say that the scene was... sooooooo ugly that he couldn't see anything.

* * *

meanwhile with Rogue and Lucy

Rogue's POV

"KYAAAAAA WATCH OUT!" I turned my head and saw ... Lucy was it... flying my way. It was so quick, I didn't have time to react so we crashed into each other and she somehow landed under me. We were in a super weird AAND MISTAKENABLE position. My hands on each side of her shoulders, my legs were in tangled with hers. Only her eyes were closed.

Lucy's POV

When I crashed into... Rogue?... I was under him and I knew we were in a welll... you know that position. When I opened my eyes, I found 2 crimson colored eyes staring at me. When we realized we were staring, we got out of our position and we both blushed furiously, avoiding any eye contact.

Then I remembered Sting told Rogue. He panicked for a seond but when he saw STing in that state, we did this

2. stare cheeks 4. weird expression 5. smile 6. laugh like theres no tomorrow

"S-St-ing, w-wh-at a-re you do-ing?" Rogue asked as he tried to stop laughing. No reply. "I guess he's out, better get 'im to Wendy!"

He smiled, then said that they were joining the guild, but if we didn't accept,they understood.

I give a weird look and said "Rogue, Fairy Tail would be GLAD to have you and Sting, we accept anyone, and we would know if you were lying."

He gave a shocked expression, but it was soon replaced with a heart felt smile.

* * *

Normal POV

When the guild found out about the new recruits, they were like-

stare...

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The 4 were shocked, they didn't think hat they would be accepted so quickly.

* * *

**_Time skip- 1 month_**** later**

Normal POV

In that 1 month, there were so many things happening. All were good.

The 4 former Sabers got along with everyone, especially the other dragon slayers, but especially Lucy.

ONe day, their former teamates from ST came to visit and when they did, they had happy and peaceful smiles on their faces.

After a day of playful fights, partying and games, it was time to go, but then, the 3 from ST asked,"Are you always like this?"

And FT replied a happy answer,"Just a normal day in Fairy Tail!"


End file.
